


Mouthy

by LaughableLament



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: Unadulterated smut.





	Mouthy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saintsammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsammy/gifts).



> Happy birthday, my darling. Hope you like this!

“C’mon, man. Lemme see ya.” Dean leans on the headboard, legs spread, dick in his hand.

Sam blushes, hesitates. Tugs tighty whiteys down his thighs.

“Aw, fuck yeah, Sammy, so hot.” Sam’s dick jumps and Dean grins. “C’mere.” He pats the bed.

Sam kneels up, cat crawls til he’s snug at Dean’s side. Dean shoves fingers in his mouth. “Suck.”

Sam’s eyes flare. Lips quirk, close around Dean’s knuckles. Tongue tickles the pads and cheeks cave in.

Dean hums. “That’s it, God, the mouth on you.” Bare scrape of teeth. Dean hisses, curls his fingers, chokes Sam, just a little. Eyes tear up. “Fuckin hot like this, can’t wait to have you on my dick.”

Sam groans then, bobs his head and bats his lashes. Knows what that shit does to him. Dean drags down Sam’s bottom lip, smears spit across his chin. Dean tips his head and Sam swings over, straddles him and starts in kissing. Dean’s neck, shoulder, bites at his ear. Sam licks his chest, swirls over and sucks his nipples. Dean moans, writhes under him. Cocks bump-drag, and Sam plants kisses on Dean’s breastbone, traces his abs and hips and belly button with his tongue.

“Gorgeous.”

Sammy looks up. Cheap motel desk lamp backlights him. Eyes gleam from his shadowed face. Dean cups his jaw, traces his cheekbone. “Mean it, Sammy, blow my fuckin’ mind.”

Wicked smile. “That’s not all I’m gonna blow.”

Dean damn near sobs. All his concentration narrows in on not choking his brother. Sam’s long fingers curl around his his hips, thumbs in the grooves. Squeezing, sucking, sloppy-loud. No shit, Sam makes more noise than Dean. Thighs shake. Hands in Sam’s hair. Cold chill when he pulls off.

“Want you,” Sam breathes. “All of you.”

Dean pulls him up, hips flush, double handful of Sam’s sweet ass. Sam dives for a kiss and Dean grinds. Moans pour out of them both.

Dean shivers. Pats Sam on the leg. “Off, Sasquatch. Gotta—”

Sam bites his lip, pins Dean by the shoulders. “I’m ready.”

Dean’s brows draw down. “You’re—”

Sam lifts up, grabs Dean right above the balls and lines up, wet-slick.

“When did—” Rest of that thought dies in Sam’s heat. Dean’s head slips in. Sam breathes out, jaws flex and his eyes roll back. Dean fights the urge to jam up in him, haul him down and fill him in one quick jolt. “Aw, fuck.”

Sam squeezes and Dean grays out for a second. “Feel good?”

Dean growls. Gets Sam by the hair and tows him in. “So fuckin’ good. Best lay of my life.” Sam teases, torments. Up and down. “God, Sammy, you’re perfect.” Sam sucks in a breath. Blows out slow, sinks til he’s settled. Now Dean bucks. Sam moans. “Y’like that, huh?”

Sam’s insides grip and tremble. Hips make a circle and Dean balls fists, bangs on the mattress. “Fuck me, big brother.”

Dean gasps.

“Make me come all over you.”

Well, shit. Invitation like that…

Dean plants his heels and drives hard. Sam, braced on the wall above his head, wiggles and rocks. Bedsprings screech. Sweat breaks, shines Sam’s chest, trails down his neck. Arms, thighs, and belly flex.

“God, Sammy, feel so good, tight little hole, fuck. So deep, bet you can almost taste me.” Sam shakes. Moans get pitchy and Dean knows, “Yeah that’s it, right on that sweet spot, huh? Come on, little brother, come for me.” Dean spits in his hand, grabs Sam, counterstrokes. Sam bears down. Dean goes stiff.

Hot splashes up his chest and Sam’s ass and he hollers, “Dean, God, fuck, yes!”

And white sparks race his spine and he’s incoherent, raging pulse and skin-on-skin. Bones quake. Sam clenches on him. Sucks him in and leaks his come. Hottest fuckin’ thing he’s ever seen.

“Jesus, fuckin’, Christ on a cracker, Sam,” when he comes down. Kid’s still on him, plastered to him. Dean scratches scalp behind Sam’s ear.

Sam roots against him. “And I’m the one with the mouth.”

“Damn right.” Dean pulls his chin up. Drags a thumb across his lips. “Shower with me.”

Dimples flash and Sam says, “Okay.”

Dean tumbles him under.

**Author's Note:**

>  _ ~~sorry i was late~~_  
>  ♥♥♥♥♥


End file.
